I'll Be There
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil's been paying attention to too many hate comments and gets upset about it, so he stops eating regularly. Dan doesn't think anything of it at first but then he starts to really worry about Phil and tries to help him. Tw: Eating disorder and self-harm!


It's been a couple of days since Dan and Phil have been back from America. They had just been there for Vidcon. They had a blast but now they were tired from the jetlag and they both just wanted to sleep forever, even though they knew they realistically couldn't.

"Phil, dinner's ready!" Dan called from the kitchen. He had just woken up from a five hour nap and now he had just finished making his and Phil's dinner, it was around 9pm. Dan walked to Phil's room and knocked on the door before he opened it and poked his head in. He smiled when he saw Phil cuddled up in his blankets on his bed. Phil looked up when his door opened. "Hey, dinner's ready." Dan said.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry right now," Phil replied.

Dan frowned. He had been noticing that Phil hadn't been eating properly and was starting to get worried about him. Phil had been like this for a few months. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but it's been getting worse the past few weeks and Dan had been noticing Phil eating less when they were at Vidcon and hanging out with their friends. "You haven't eaten since yesterday. You must be a little hungry at least," Dan said.

"I'll have something later, okay?" Phil mumbled, looking away from Dan.

Dan stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said. He gently shut the door. Dan bit his lip nervously and then he went back to the kitchen. He didn't want ot leave Phil alone like that, he could tell that something was bothering Phil, he just didn't know what and it was killing him because all he wanted to do was make him feel better.

The next night; Dan and Phil had been playing Mario Kart in the lounge. Phil, for once, was winning and Dan was not happy about it.

"Phil! What the fuck? How are you in first place?" Dan yelled.

Phil laughed at him. "You're just jealous!" He yelled back at him.

Dan couldn't help but smile once he heard Phil's adorable laugh. Phil had been in a much better mood than he was last night, and Dan figured that it must have been the jetlag because they both hadn't been sleeping well. He had probably over reacted, like he always did. Phil was his fun-and-happy self again and that's all that mattered to Dan, because he didn't like seeing his boyfriend so upset like he had been.

"Are you cheating?" Dan asked as he glanced over at Phil.

"No!" Phil yelled. "Don't be jealous because I'm winning," He said.

Dan pushed him playfully. "Shut up!" He whined, pouting.

Phil laughed and sat back up. "Oh thanks a lot Dan! I'm in third place now!"

"That's what you get for cheating!" Dan said. He laughed. Dan glanced over at Phil and bit his lip as he stared at him. He dropped his controller and then he flung himself onto Phil.

"Ah!" Phil screamed, also dropping his controller onto the floor.

Dan climbed on top of Phil and straddled him, making it so that Phil had nowhere to escape from him. Dan smirked as he stared down at his boyfriend. "Aha!" He exclaimed.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing?" Phil asked with annoyance. "Oh look, we both lost!" He said as he looked at the TV, then he looked back over at Dan and raised his eyebrows.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. He quickly grabbed Phil's wrists and pinned them against the couch, and he smiled as he looked down at Phil. "Looks like I'm the winner here,"

Phil stared at him. "How come we always end up like this when we play video games?"

Dan laughed. "Because that's just the way things work around here," He said. He went to lean down to kiss Phil but he glanced at Phil's wrist and was shocked when he saw a few red marks on it, which Dan had never seen before. "Phil, what are these?" Dan asked. He grabbed Phil's arm and pulled down the sleeve, revealing three, large, red marks.

Phil took deep breaths, panic beginning to flow through him.

Dan looked down at Phil. "Well? What are they?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just a few scratches," Phil lied nervously, not knowing what to say. He had completely forgotten about the scars on his wrist for the first time in a while, and he wasn't expecting Dan to find them. Phil didn't like lying, but he also didn't want to tell the truth.

Dan frowned, immediately knowing that Phil was lying to him. "Don't lie to me, Phil. Did you do this to yourself?" He asked nervously. The thought of Phil hurting himself like that absolutely broke Dan's heart, because he knew Phil didn't deserve this at all.

"I…" Phil said. He stared at his arms. "I-It's only happened a few times."

"A few times?" Dan yelled. He let go of Phil's arm. "It shouldn't have happened at all!"

Phil flinched as soon as Dan raised his voice. "I can't help it Dan, I'm not proud of it!"

"Then why did you do it?" Dan yelled. He didn't mean to yell, but he couldn't help it.

Phil stared at him as his eyes began to water up. "It's nothing," He repeated. He pushed Dan off of him and sat up, quickly wiping away a tear that slipped out of his eyes.

Dan also sat up. He sighed as he looked over at Phil. "Phil, what's going on? You haven't been acting yourself lately and honestly, I'm a little worried," Dan said nervously. He didn't like the fact that Phil was upset, that something was making Phil so upset that he had to resort to self-harming. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice this until today, which made him feel like a terrible boyfriend. "Talk to me, Phil. I only want to help you." Dan said.

"I did it because of hate comments, okay?" Phil snapped. "I always get the same stupid hate comments on my videos and I just got so sick of them all," He took a deep breath.

"What do the comments say?" Dan asked.

Phil sighed. "That I'm not as good as you, I'm not good looking and I'm not funny like you..."

"Phil." Dan said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't listen to them."

"I always get compared to you and I can't stand it," Phil said.

"I'm sorry, Phil. But, you shouldn't listen to what those hate comments say. They're just idiots who try to put others down because they have no lives, I get the same comments as you but I know that if I give into them... then I'm just giving them what they want," He said.

"It's hard not to listen to them. They're the ones watching my videos," Phil said.

"What they say is wrong though, Phil, and I wish you would see that. You are good looking, you are fucking gorgeous as a matter of fact. You are funny, you make me laugh with the littlest things that you do, even when you aren't trying to be funny…You still make me laugh which is something that not a lot of people can do." Dan said.

Phil looked at him. "Do you mean that?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

Dan gave him a reassuring smile. "With all of my heart, Phil" He said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him into a warm hug. "Promise me that you won't ever cut again and that you'll start eating again? Promise that you won't listen to anymore hate comments?"

"It'll be hard Dan, but I promise," Phil said.

Dan smiled, and then he reached over and kissed Phil's cheek. "And just remember…I'll always be there for you so just come to me whenever you're feeling upset," Dan said. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil said, sighing and then snuggling into Dan.


End file.
